


Thor High School AU

by i_have_an_au_fetish (luciferslegions)



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blackhawk - Freeform, Community: norsekink, Crack, Crack Pairing, F/M, M/M, Superhusbands, Thorki - Freeform, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferslegions/pseuds/i_have_an_au_fetish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on norsekink prompt:</p>
<p>LET'S GET TYPICAL because I have a secret kink for high school drama AUs. </p>
<p>The usual cliche, Loki's unpopular and disliked for being thin and odd and tricky, but he's intelligent and sweet to babies and children and such (we can even put in his most 'embarrassing' secret as wanting to have kids or something) and Thor is the jock who probably screws him over royally before realizing how huge of a jerk he's being (either without meaning it or regretting it) and going through very teenager-y lengths to make Loki feel better and to get the guy to forgive him. </p>
<p>MAKE IT CLICHE. INCLUDE SCHOOL DANCES AND BULLYING AND THE USUAL DRAMA, PUT IN AS MANY OTHER MARVEL CHARACTERS AS YOU WANT, JUST PLEASE <3</p>
<p>ON HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Boring title is boring. I may come up with something better, but I don't care right now. Anyway, I've always wanted to write a high school AU, so here it is.
> 
> In this universe, the "realms" are divided into regions of sorts (kind of like Lord of the Rings- or Game of Thrones-type books with illustrated maps inside). So, Asgard is a semi-large city (like Houston) and next door is Midgard which is a small town (complete with antique stores, a Bed & Breakfast, and the little old church ladies that know what everyone had for dinner last night). And next to Midgard is Jotunheim, which is farmland, and that's where Loki and his family live. Yep, they're farm people.
> 
> On a completely unrelated note, I'd just like to point out that some of the things that will happen in this fic are based on true events. After visiting my grandparents this Christmas and listening to my uncle tell stories about when he and my dad were growing up in Nebraska, I realized that my family is nuts. In one fic I'm plagiarizing my own life and in this one I'm plagiarizing my family's lives, but look at all the fucks I give.
> 
> The Tote-Gote is in fact real. It's been in our family for almost 50 years (46 or 47 I think) and it really is a low-rider motorcycle with tractor tires. The reason for that is so it can go up steep hills. It's used for when we chop down trees (for firewood mostly) and then we deliver the wood back and forth (hence the cart). But my uncle would use it incorrectly for doing crazy stunts like going airborne over large ditches. No big deal.

A knock on the wooden door was what woke the teenager from his peaceful slumber. He yanked the blankets off from where they had been covering his head and pushed himself up into a sitting position, turning on the lamp on the bedside table. He yawned and rubbed at his eyes, and whenever he moved, the bed creaked. When he heard a knock again, he groaned and leaned back so his head hit the headboard.

“What?”

“Permission to enter your lair?” A gruff voice said from the other side of the door.

“Permission granted,” the teen said, rolling his eyes.

The knob turned with a single click and the door opened to reveal a man in his early forties with dark hair and sharp brown eyes. He took a few steps into the room, and just as he was closing the door behind him, it creaked. He opened and closed it a few times experimentally and looked at it with a scrutinizing expression.

“You can stop that any time, now.”

“I thought I told you to put some WD-40 on this.”

“Noooooo way. Remember what happened the last time I put that stuff on a door? I nearly ripped it off the hinges! Helblindi wouldn’t quit calling me ‘Superman’ for a week!”

“Well, Helblindi’s an idiot.”

“That’s your son you’re talking about.”

“I’m the parent, so I’m allowed to call you guys names.”

“Father of the Year, everybody.” The teen then sat up straighter, if possible, and looked slightly taken aback. “Why are you wearing a suit? Don’t tell me another relative died.”

“No one has died, at least not to my knowledge. This is why I’m here.”

“Yeah, you’d better have a good reason for waking me at--” he looked at the clock on his bedside table before speaking again, “--six in the freaking morning. Even the sun’s not awake yet.”

“I have a job interview this morning, so I need you to take care of my tasks.” The teen heaved a sigh. “Wake your brothers and have them help you. They’re too lazy for their own good.”

“Such a loving father.”

“I will see you this afternoon, Loki.”

“‘Kay. Good luck.”

After the door closed with a creak, Loki groaned and buried his face in his pillow. He got out of bed and turned on his light, wincing when he was practically blinded. He then pulled a t-shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes from his closet and a pair of boxers and socks out of his dresser drawers. Once he was dressed, he went into the hallway bathroom, ran a quick comb through his hair, then went to go wake his brothers.

“Up ‘n at ‘em, sleepy heads!” Loki shouted, pounding on the door across the hall with his fist. He could hear a groan from inside and some shifting of bed sheets.

“What the fuck, Loki? It’s six in the fucking morning.”

“I hope you don’t talk like that around Dad, Helblindi. Of course, considering you’re still alive, I assume the answer is no.” All he got as a reply was an incoherent mumbling. Loki opened the door and only took a couple steps into the room before he almost tripped over a pile of clothes. “Holy crap, Helblindi! Laundry baskets were invented for a reason!”

“Hey, Byleistr has stuff in there, too!” A boy in his early teens with the same dark hair and brown eyes as his father shouted, gesturing to the other boy on the bed against the opposite wall, who was sitting cross-legged and rubbing his gray eyes.

“Is there something living in there? Because I think I just saw something move.”

“Did you wake us for any particular reason, or are you just here to be a troll?”

“Dad left for a job interview, so we need to take over for him, as well as do our own chores.”

“When do we have to leave?” The youngest in the room asked.

“Well, your school starts at eight-thirty, so we need to leave around seven thirty-ish. And if we finish early enough, I’ll make egg sandwiches for breakfast.”

“And if we don’t?” Helblindi asked.

“Then you go hungry until lunch time. Now get dressed.”

Loki left the room and walked down the hallway into the kitchen. He opened the pantry and pulled out the bags of dog food and cat food. He scooped both into pet bowls and filled another set with water. He set them out on the back porch where he was almost barreled over by a large dark mass of fur.

“I can never tell if you’re genuinely happy to see me, or if you like me for feeding you in the morning.” 

He looked down when he felt something brushing against his legs and saw a black cat weaving through his legs before sitting and indulging in its breakfast. 

“I never have to wonder about you, Hela.”

The cat glanced up at Loki and narrowed her emerald eyes before returning to her food.

“Oh that’s right. You don’t like when people talk to you while you’re eating. My humblest apologies, Your Majesty,” Loki said sarcastically. “Eat your food, Fenrir, I have other things to do. We can play later,” he said, looking down at the Belgian Sheepdog that kept head butting him in the hip.

After closing the door, Loki returned to the kitchen and walked over to the sink where he picked up a hummingbird feeder, rinsed it out, and filled it with sugar water. He then opened the window above the sink and hung the feeder on the hook that was attached to the eave. After closing the window, Loki quickly washed his hands before going to check on his brothers.

He saw that they weren’t in their room, but he heard voices in his. He huffed before he walked across the hall and slammed the door open.

“Helblindi, leave my snake alone.”

“We were just feeding him.”

“More like tormenting him. Get out of my room and--”

“We’re the ones who bought him for you in the first place!” The younger male retorted, placing his hands on his hips.

“Yeah. Sure. ‘Bought.’ You know, I could train him so that he becomes hostile when he notices your scent.”

“You wouldn’t do that to your own brothers…would you?”

“I’m considering it. Now go. Feed Svadilfari and Sleipnir or something. And fill up the gas tank in the Tote-Gote.”

“God, Loki. You can be such a bitch sometimes,” Helblindi grumbled, rolling his brown eyes. The youngest sibling followed after him silently.

Once they were gone, Loki ran a hand over his face before approaching the glass tank that was on the wooden table against the wall. He leaned over the cage and looked inside at the bull snake that was coiled in a random pattern.

“Sorry Jor. You’ll have to forgive Helblindi, he was dropped on his head a few times.”

After Loki had given Jormungandr, also known as Jor, his breakfast, he checked the clock and heaved a sigh. There wouldn’t be enough time to make their own breakfast, and he knew that Helblindi would complain all the way to school. He was sitting in the back.

Loki left his room and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. He always went first because he was the fastest, despite the fact that he had longer hair than both his brothers. 

When he returned to his room, Loki grabbed his messenger bag and then went out to the garage. He turned on the light and walked over to a low-rider motorcycle that had three tractor tires, one on the front and two on the back. Attached to the back was a wooden cart that was big enough to fit one person. That wasn’t what it was for, of course. He checked the gas tank and saw that it had not been filled like he asked.

He walked over to the garage door, bent down to grab the handle, then pulled it open. Helblindi kept telling their dad that they should really install a garage door opener, but they didn’t desperately need one. He was just lazy. 

“Hey guys! Are you about done? We need to get going soon!”

“What about breakfast?” Helblindi asked. 

“Shoulda known…” Loki muttered. “Not enough time! We’ll stop somewhere on the way, alright? You two need to shower anyway!”

“Fine.”

Loki picked up a red plastic gas can that was on the shelf and filled the tank while he waited for his brothers to return. After he was finished, he returned the can to its place and put the stopper on. As Loki was pushing the Tote-Gote out of the garage and into the driveway, his brothers came back outside and walked over to him.

“You locked the house, right?”

“Duh,” Helblindi said.

“Okay, just asking. You mind closing the garage door?” When Helblindi tried to sit behind him, he held out his arm. “Nope, you’re sitting in the back.”

“What?! Why?!”

“Because you were being rude to me.”

“Ugh, I hate you.”

“I love you, too. Now get in.” 

All he got as a response was a muttering, which he knew was nothing he would have liked to hear. Once he was sure his brothers were both completely settled, Loki turned the key in the ignition and flinched when the loud popping noise of the engine filled his ears. He still hadn’t gotten used to how loud it was. He wouldn’t be surprised if his classmates could already hear them coming. 

After pulling out of the driveway, he immediately heard the over-exaggerated grunts of Helblindi from the cart being tossed and shook from the uneven dirt road. He rolled his eyes, and just for fun, increased the speed to the bike’s maximum, which was sadly only twenty miles an hour, and laughed at his brother’s surprised yelp.

“If I permanently l-l-lose all f-f-f-feeling in my a-a-a-ass I will murder-r-r-r you in your s-s-s-s-sleep!” 

“I accept your challenge, brother!”

Loki was thankful when he could see civilization. They were getting close to Midgard, meaning they could get some breakfast before continuing on to Asgard. That would improve Helblindi’s mood, if only a little bit. He had to hold back a laugh when he heard Helblindi sigh as they entered Midgard and the dirt road changed to asphalt. 

“Alright, what do you guys want to eat? And it has to be something that you can carry with you, because we’re short on time.”

“I want doughnuts,” Helblindi said.

“Great, you’ll drive your teachers crazy.” Loki looked on either side of him before pulling over next to the curb in front of a bakery. “One each. That’s it, okay?” Loki said, handing Byleistr a five. The two boys nodded before running inside.

After they left, Loki got off the bike and stepped up onto the sidewalk. He put one hand on a handlebar and ran his fingers over the rubber material. Some of it had chipped off from age. He looked up at people walking by who gave him strange glances. He smiled back or said “Hello” and “Good morning” to them. 

He didn’t have to wait very long before his brothers came out of the bakery, each carrying a doughnut wrapped in paper. Loki got back on the bike and waited for his siblings to join him before he pulled away from the curb and continued on towards Asgard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The overall layout of the high school is based on the high school I went to (James Bowie HS in Austin, TX). It only had 2,850 students when I went, but now there are about 3,000. I'm crossing boundaries here, but I'm using teachers I had so I don't have to make up a bunch of OCs. Too much effort.
> 
> A lot more dialogue in this chapter, so if that annoys people...well, deal with it.
> 
> The bet thing is from a web comic called "Forced Seduction"  
> http://forced-seduction.smackjeeves.com/comics/668059/cover/

After Loki dropped his brothers off at their school, he pulled away from the curb and drove to the high school. When he arrived, he was slightly intimidated by the size of the campus. He had heard the school was big, but this was nowhere near what he anticipated. Supposedly the school had three thousand students. That was more than the total population of Jotunheim.

Once Loki finally found a parking spot, he dismounted the Tote-Gote then set his messenger bag on the ground. He opened it and pulled out a hammer, four metal stakes, and a tarp that he unfolded and threw over the bike. After he was certain the tarp was completely covering the bike, he stuck the first stake through the hole and started hammering. He was so focused on his task that he didn’t hear someone approach him.

“Are you…hammering stakes into the asphalt?” A boy maybe a year younger than him asked. He had thick dirty blonde hair and blue eyes and was wearing Levis with the school’s letter jacket.

“Yes, I believe I am. Why, is that not allowed?” The boy’s mouth hung open.

“I’m not sure, actually. No one’s ever done it.”

“Well, I guess I’ve started a new trend,” Loki said with a grunt as he brought the hammer down.

“I doubt it.” The other male watched as Loki started working on the second stake and tightened his hold on his backpack strap. “I’m Balder. Balder Odinson. I’m a sophomore.”

“Loki Laufeyson. Junior.”

“You might see my older brother, Thor. He’s a junior, too.”

“That’s nice. How will I know what to look out for?”

“Oh, everybody knows Thor. He’s the quarterback for the varsity football team.”

“Of course he is.” Loki was about to start hammering the third stake when he glanced over his shoulder and saw that the blonde was still there. “Is there something I can do for you?”

“Oh, sorry. I was just lost in thought.”

“Mm hmm.”

“So why exactly are you doing that?”

“To prevent the bike from being vandalized. It’s been in my family for almost fifty years, and if it got even one scratch on it…” Balder leaned forward slightly in anticipation. 

“What? What would happen?”

“My dad would hammer these stakes through my eye sockets,” Loki said calmly. Balder recoiled.

“Are you serious?!”

“No. My dad would never hurt me,” Loki replied with a chuckle. “There, that should do it.” 

Balder dug the heel of his shoe in a small pile of dirt as he waited for Loki to gather his belongings. When Loki stood, Balder was somewhat surprised to see that he was taller than the older male, just barely. Then again, he had always been tall for his age.

“So uh, where are you from?” The blonde asked when Loki started walking towards the building, immediately falling into step next to him.

“Jotunheim.”

“Oh.”

“Problem?”

“No, I’ve just never met anyone from Jotunheim.”

“That’s not surprising, seeing how there aren’t very many of us.”

“I don’t wanna sound rude, but…if you’re from Jotunheim, what are you doing here? This is the rich kid school.”

“My dad wanted my brothers and me to have a better chance than he had when he went to school,” Loki said with a shrug.

“You said your name was ‘Laufeyson,’ right?” All he got was an “mm hmm,” so he continued. “Are you from that family that suddenly became rich overnight? Or something like that…I don‘t really know the full story.”

“It‘s a possibility.” 

“So where did you guys get all that money?”

“Hmm…I wonder.” 

“Okay, I get it. You’re not gonna tell me.”

“Where is E Hall?”

“Um…” Balder stammered, slightly taken aback by the quick change in subject.

“That’s where my first class is. Algebra Two with Ms. Boldt?”

“Oh yeah, Ms. Boldt. She’s hot.” Loki’s eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and he stopped breathing. “Or so my brother says.” A squeak came out of the boy’s mouth. “Say something!”

“GROSS!” 

“Well, I suppose that counts.”

“Now I kinda wish my dad really would hammer those stakes through my eye sockets.” 

“Sorry, man. Okay, so E Hall is on the right side as you walk in from the courtyard, but it’s the second hallway. F Hall is closest to the door, then E is further back. Ms. Boldt’s classroom is on the second floor.”

“Heh, thanks. And sorry about my little freak out moment. Sometimes I can be a--”

“Prude?” Balder slapped his hand over his mouth. “Sorry! My brother, he…he says that a lot.”

“It’s alright. Mine does, too.”

“It sounds like our brothers would get along well.”

“For the sake of humanity, I hope they never meet.”

~*~

The door to room E206 swung open and banged loudly against the wall as three people entered and claimed three desks near the back corner. The room’s few other occupants turned from their other conversations or distractions to glance at the disruption before rolling their eyes almost in sync.

“So Thor, I hear you’re single again. Who dumped who?” A male with short blonde hair and a mustache and beard asked.

“What do you think, Fandral?” The larger blonde replied, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, considering it was Jean Grey, it could go either way.”

“I dumped her, obviously. Don’t be stupid.”

“Dude, why? She’s Jean fucking Grey! Why would you pass that up?”

“So I can be able to say that she wasn’t good enough for me.”

“You have no heart.”

“Says the number one ladies man,” the male with curly red hair said.

“Shut up, Volstagg. Anyway. Thor, you may be a heartthrob, and you may know where to put your dick, but you don’t understand how to treat a woman.” Fandral glanced around to see if people were looking at them.

“And how long have your relationships lasted? Any longer than an hour?” Thor asked.

“I don’t do relationships. You know that. Attachments become severed, which don’t end well for someone like me.”

“So I am better!”

“I never said that.”

“But it’s the truth. I’ve been in relationships with women before, but you’re just the school’s booty call.”

“Alright, Thor. If you think you’re the expert on getting a girlfriend…the next person who walks through that door has to fall in love with you by Homecoming.”

“Easy.”

“And it has to last by the end of the midterm.” Fandral smirked when Thor’s eyes widened. “Think you can handle it?”

“Sure. No problem.”

“But if you fail, I tell the whole school your most embarrassing secret.”

“Y-you wouldn’t.”

“Oh, I would.”

"What secret? I wanna know!"

"Don't worry, Volstagg. I'll tell you after Homecoming," Fandral said and patted the redhead on the back.

Thor clenched his hand into a fist and grinded his teeth together. He exhaled heavily through his nose before bringing his fist down on the desk, startling the other people at the front of the classroom.

“Fine! I accept your bet!”

“Excellent. I knew you would.”

“Oh, but we oughta make it clear that this only applies to--”

Before Thor could finish his sentence, someone walked in slowly with their head down, looking at a sheet of paper. They then glanced up and scanned the room with slight hesitation. Their green eyes shifted to the back of the room when a snort and what sounded like a punch was heard.

“Excuse me, could you tell me if this is Ms. Bol--?” Two of the people burst out laughing while the one with shoulder-length blonde hair groaned and hit his forehead on the desk. “Okay, I’ll ask someone else…”

The newcomer shook his head and continued walking until he spotted another small group of people sitting by the windows. When he was close enough, one of the girls noticed him and looked up. She had long dark hair and glasses.

“Are you the new guy?” She asked.

“Yes. Loki Laufeyson.”

“Darcy Lewis. Have a seat,” the girl said, gesturing to an empty desk.

“Thanks.” Once Loki was situated in his chair, he glanced back at the three people he had spoken to earlier before looking at Darcy. “Um…is there something wrong with them?”

“Eh, football players. They’ve been hit in the head a few too many times, if you know what I mean.”

“Yeah, that sounds like my brother.”

“Football player?”

“No, just been hit in the head a few times.”

“Good morning, Math Muffins~!” A shrill voice said from the door.

Loki looked over his shoulder and saw a woman in her mid-twenties with long brown hair and brown eyes who was not dressed like a teacher walk into the classroom. She set her purse down on her desk and picked up a stack of index cards that was held together by a rubber band.

“Wow, she is hot,” someone whispered from somewhere in the classroom, which made Loki gag.

“So, before we get started with anything today, I want you to fill these cards out,” Ms. Boldt said, handing a few cards to the first person in each row so they could pass the others back. “Put your first and last name and, if you have one, a name that you would like me to call you instead. Your address, phone numbers, email, and something about yourself.”

“I hate doing this. It’s supposedly so the teachers will have an easier time remembering our names, but they never even bother. They don‘t care about the rest of it,” a guy with short brown hair and green-gray eyes sitting behind Darcy mumbled. "And what the fuck is a 'math muffin'?"

“We still have to do it, Clint, so there’s no point in complaining,” Darcy said.

“There are so few of us where I live, so we don’t have that problem,” Loki said as he started writing his information down.

“You’re from Jotunheim, right?”

“Yep,” Loki answered before he stood up and handed his card to Ms. Boldt.

“Hmm. Cool.”

“Loki,” Ms. Boldt called.

“Yes?”

“Where is the rest of your info?” She asked, fanning his card slightly for emphasis.

“What do you mean? I wrote it all down.”

“All I have is your name, address and home phone. And what’s a ‘P.O. Box’?”

“Post office box?”

“Cell phone number?”

“We don’t have a cell tower.”

“Email?”

“We don’t have a computer.”

“Do you live in a cave?!”

“No, I live in a house.” Loki resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“Awkward…” Darcy said with her head down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long end notes are long.

After looking at his schedule, Loki saw that he had Latin II with Mr. Bogan. When he asked Darcy where his class was, she patted him on the head and gave him a look of pity. She told him that his classroom was the first in A Hall, the literature and foreign language hall, next to the men’s restroom. She said to go around the corner as if heading to the central staircase and A Hall is closest to the courtyard. Loki thanked her, but didn’t ask about her first reaction.

While he was heading to his class, trying to remember Darcy’s directions, he noticed that one of the three guys from his math class was following him. Or perhaps he just had a class in that hallway. But he was following at an awfully close distance.

“Let’s see. She said next to the bathroom…”

He looked at the number above the door and saw that it matched the one on the paper. He folded his schedule and put it in his back pocket before walking towards the door. He was just about to put his hand on the knob when another hand reached in front of him and pulled the door open. Loki looked up slightly and saw that the hand belonged to the blonde who had hit his head on the desk. He seemed to be out of breath.

“After you,” the blonde said, gesturing towards the classroom.

Loki raised a dark eyebrow at the other male’s strange behavior. Maybe he really had hit his head too many times.

“Thanks. That’s very kind of you.”

When Loki entered the classroom, he saw index cards on all of the desks and a wave of dread washed over him. He didn’t want to be accused of living in a cave again.

“Class, find your names on the index cards and have a seat so we can start when the bell rings,” a male voice by the windows said.

“Assigned seats? Seriously?” The blonde scoffed, and Loki couldn’t help but notice that he was still standing behind him.

Loki looked at all the empty desks and finally found his name near the center of the room. In the midst of his search, he figured out that the cards were placed in alphabetical order. Loki picked up his card and just as he was sitting down, he noticed the card on the desk behind him. He reached back and turned it around, because he can’t read upside down. His eyes widened slightly.

‘Thor Odinson.’

“I believe that’s mine.”

Loki didn’t even need to look up to know that the person speaking to him was his stalker. He pushed the card back across the desk then turned around in his seat.

‘Do we not have any M’s and N’s in this class?’

By the end of the hour, Loki had a splitting headache. It had nothing to do with the idiot behind him who kept heaving loud sighs which blew light gusts of air on the back of Loki’s neck. A few times Thor put one of his feet on the basket under Loki’s desk and would move his heel up and down so the desk shook. After about a minute of his chair vibrating, Loki whipped around and glared at the other male.

“Stop,” he hissed.

“Oh, sorry,” Thor whispered before placing his foot on the floor.

Loki inhaled through his nose and shook his head before he returned his attention to the lecture. He thought he would be able to relax, but then he heard a tapping noise behind him and realized Thor was tapping his pen on the desk. He gripped his head and tangled his fingers in his hair, trying not to scream.

“Whoever is making that noise, please stop,” Mr. Bogan said.

‘You are my new favorite person!’ Loki mentally sobbed.

Loki came to find out that while Mr. Bogan was somewhat laid back in the way he spoke, because he tried to make some Latin jokes that only he found funny, he was very strict about punctuality. He did not like people being late, and he did not like people packing their books before he dismissed them. Only when the bell rang were they allowed to proceed. And while Loki liked teachers who were relaxed and bent the rules once in awhile, he was fond of the few who really took their jobs seriously and used the small amount of time they had to the fullest.

~*~

After that class, he had Asgardian History with Mr. Johnson in B Hall, the history and government hall, which was the next hallway over from A. Everyone who knew better called Mr. Johnson “Coach” or “Coach Johnson.” He was a large man, naturally, because he was one of the football coaches, and had a deep booming voice that seemed to be his normal speaking volume. Everyone liked him, even people who weren’t in his class. 

Sometimes he picked on members of the football teams who were. One example was Isaiah Collier, who sat in front of Loki. He was the son of one of the other football coaches, and apparently Coach Johnson was going to pick on him the most and would tell his dad if he acted up in class. And he referred to everyone by their surnames, which threw Loki off guard when he addressed him as “Mr. Laufeyson!”

Loki had to hold back from jumping for joy due to the fact that Thor was not in this class. Neither were Darcy and Clint, which disappointed him, but he did become friends with the girl next to him. Her name was Sigyn, and she seemed to immediately develop a crush on him. Loki didn’t want to break her heart by telling her that he was gay, so he just went along with it and was kind to her, but tried not to appear as if he was interested.

When Sigyn tried to ask him for his phone number, Loki told her that he didn’t have a cell phone and that his house’s land line was for local use only. When she mentioned Facebook, he had no idea what she was talking about and asked her to explain it to him. 

~*~

His fourth class of the day wasn’t actually a class. It was lunch. Loki hadn’t eaten any breakfast, and he didn’t realize how hungry he was until his stomach growled. After he had descended the central staircase and was walking through the doors to the courtyard, he was tackled from behind and nearly fell to the ground. Once his breath evened out, he glanced over his shoulder to see that it was only Darcy.

“Do you have Fourth Lunch?” She asked.

“‘Fourth Lunch’?”

“Fourth period lunch. There’s Fourth Lunch and Fifth Lunch.”

“Oooooh. Then yes. I have lunch now.”

“Awesome! Me too. Come on, I’ll introduce you to my friends. Oh, but before we go, I wanna point out F Hall,” she said, gesturing to the hallway to their left. It was the only hallway that Loki hadn’t visited yet. “This is where the science classes are. It’s also where a lot of students make out.”

“Is there meant to be irony in that?”

“Hey, I don’t know which came first. The name or the tradition.” Loki couldn’t help but chuckle at her word choice. “Okay, now we can go.” 

As Darcy dragged Loki by the crook of his elbow, he looked around at the cemented area with trees and tables and benches. He also saw a few vending machines, which he didn’t have at his old school.

“So this is the courtyard.”

“Yes. And see that kind of hole thing over there? With the steps and stuff?” Darcy was pointing at a square shaped hole next to a large tree that had cement benches and two rows of steps leading into it.

“Yeah?”

“That’s the Pit. It’s our group’s base camp. We eat lunch there and hang out before and after school or whatever.”

“You guys don’t eat in the cafeteria?”

“Hell no! You can’t play Hacky Sack in there.”

“You play Hacky Sack?”

“Oh yeah. And Duck, Duck, Goose and Chess and card games and Red Light, Green Light and Leap Frog and Charades and Twister--”

“Twister?”

“Um. Yes.”

“That kind of sounds like my house. My brothers and I would just play games when we were bored.”

“We do it because it‘s fun, but also to piss off Elaine, the hall monitor with a superiority complex. Oh yeah, so this right here is H Hall. It’s not used very much. It has the art room, computer science, and…I don’t know what else. Lockers. And the anime club meets in the art room on Wednesdays after school.” Loki looked confused because he didn‘t know what anime was, but he didn‘t feel it was important enough to ask.

“Is there a G Hall?” 

“Yeah, but no one knows where it is.” Loki had a wary expression on his face. “I know. Same as F Hall, right?” Loki nodded. “People mostly use H Hall as a short cut to get from the courtyard to the portables.”

“You have portables?”

“Yeah. You didn’t at your old school?”

“We had enough room, so we didn’t need them. So what classes are in the portables?”

“All classes. There’s a geography class, IPC, senior lit class, economics, some math class--I don’t know which one--, other stuff.” Darcy pulled open a door and they went inside. “This right here is the cafeteria, but we never go in there. Too loud, too crowded, and the food’s nasty.”

“Then what do you eat?”

“We order take-out.”

“You can do that?”

“Yeah. Or we go to the drive-thru’s at fast food places.” Loki was in awe. “We always have Steve go wait out front on Tuesdays because that’s uniform day for the ROTC people, so he can’t play games with us.”

“You guys have ROTC?”

“Yep. Army. Our friend Steve is the Rifle Team commander. You’ll meet him in a minute. But yeah, cuz of the rules he has to just sit there.”

“That’s kind of sad.”

“But he sure does look spiffy.” Loki chuckled. “So the Fine Arts building is M Hall. And before you ask, I don’t know what happened to I through L. Anyway, the choir room, band hall, orchestra room, theater, locker rooms, dance room, and gyms are in here.”

“Gyms? Plural?”

“Yeah. There’s the Small Gym for volleyball and the Big Gym for basketball.”

“I don‘t think you need two gyms. That seems a bit much.” Loki said, rolling his eyes. “What’s that?” He asked, pointing where a woman was standing behind a counter. There were various items behind her, but Loki couldn’t tell what they were because there was a line of students in the way.

“Oh, that’s the Eagle’s Nest. You can buy school supplies, shirts, candy bars, hats, water bottles, tickets to school events. All kinds of stuff.”

“So it’s like a mini gift shop.”

“Pretty much.”

“Why is it called the Eagle’s Nest?”

“Because the eagle is our mascot.”

“That’s silly.”

“Oh yeah? What was your old mascot?”

“Rattlesnake.” Darcy swallowed.

“Okay, Pit, let’s go meet everyone,” she said, her voice trembling slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Bogan, Coach Johnson, and Isaiah and his dad are real. And so is Moriarty. XD Mr. Bogan would call us "class" and Coach Johnson addressed us by our surnames (following either "Mr." or "Ms."). Isaiah sat in front of me and he always asked me for answers. I wanted to strangle him. I hated those stupid baskets under the desks.  
> I couldn't exactly do US History, since it doesn't take place in America, so we're stuck with Asgardian History. And instead of English, I’m using literature. Just figured I’d do that because like half of the characters are from Norse mythology or whatever, so it wouldn’t make much sense. But I’m still sticking with the 4 standard foreign language classes offered at American high schools.  
> And it’s true that people would make out in F Hall. I kid you not. And it is true that there is a G Hall and no one knows where it is. Fucking creepy as hell. The point with F and G Hall I'm trying to get across is that the student body dubbed them F[uck] Hall and G[host] Hall. And now you know.  
> The Pit is in fact real. And my friends and I really would play games there during lunch. Even Twister; I was very good at it. We would purposefully position ourselves to make it look like we were dry humping each other. It was obvious we were the weird people. We used to be allowed to order food, but then they banned it during my…junior year? Only seniors were allowed to leave campus, so underclassmen would give them money to buy them lunch when they came back. Or they’d hide in the back seat (or the trunk in some cases; true story).  
> And we also had something similar to that “mini gift shop” thing, but it was called the “Dog Den” because our mascot was the bulldog (but we spelled it dawg). Yeah, dumb, right?  
> Oh yeah, and I was in ROTC when I was there. Yep, I was a ROTC Nazi. Saber/Unarmed team commander! Fuck yeah! So I won’t be a total noob with no idea about military stuff. Even though we were Air Force, but it would make more sense for Steve to be Army.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note, I’m using Andrew Garfield!Peter, not Tobey McGuire. I prefer Tobey movie-wise (because the new movie‘s not out yet so I have no legitimate opinion), but I want to use Andrew in the story. And Tobey’s just a bit too old and I have trouble visualizing a teenage version of him. Okay? Okay.
> 
> And Loki does not have his British accent. If I'm going to use a Southern dialect for the Jotnar, it just wouldn't work too well. If anyone has a problem with my decision, go read another high school AU where Jotunheim is in the ghetto and Loki's abused and always depressed.

Darcy dragged Loki by the arm outside towards the place she referred to as “The Pit.” As they got closer, Loki saw a group of about half a dozen people, and he hoped that he wouldn’t have to memorize all their names. He had an aching feeling he would. But despite the fact that he had the inability to read upside down, he had always been good with names, so he was feeling confident.

“Hey guys, look what I found!” Darcy yelled, causing the others to look up.

“Did you kidnap someone again, Darcy? You do know you can get arrested for that, right?” One of the guys said nonchalantly.

He was sitting on the ground leaning back against one of the stone benches folding a paper airplane. When he was done, he threw it and it landed in a girl’s lap. She glanced up at him from her book and tucked her red hair behind her ear before unfolding it. She then growled, crumpled the paper into a ball and threw it back at him. He leaned to the side, so instead it hit the guy lying down on the next bench. He took off his sunglasses and sat up slightly.

“Children, let Daddy sleep in peace.”

“Sorry, Tony,” the girl muttered, looking down and returning to reading her book.

“Oh my Gawd, Clint. No, I didn’t kidnap him. This is the new guy in our Algebra class. Remember?”

“Oh yeah. I guess I was too distracted killing the bitch with my mind that I wasn’t completely paying attention to everyone else. Ow,” Clint said before receiving a light kick to the head from Tony’s shoe.

“Don’t scare him off, now. We like fresh meat.”

“If anyone’s going to scare him off, it’s you.”

“I‘m offended,” Tony said, clutching the material of his shirt. “Do you really think I’m that shallow, Jane?”

“Not all the time,” the person in question answered.

“This is Jane. She’s my roomie,” Darcy said, finally releasing her grip on Loki and walking over to the brunette to give her a quick hug. “She’s on the basketball team. We go to each other’s games.”

“Each other’s?” Loki asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh yeah, I guess I didn’t mention earlier. I’m on the softball team.”

“Why softball?”

“Well, I get irritable sometimes and I need to take my anger out on something. I tried out for the volleyball team, but they wouldn’t let me play because I kept hitting people in the face.” Loki burst out laughing. “That’s not funny!”

“That’s hilarious! I wish I had been there to see that.”

“Shut up!” Darcy yelled, smacking Loki in the chest. In the end, she laughed, too.

“So, you gonna tell him about the rest of us, or are you going to have him guess our names?” The guy with short blonde hair asked. He was leaning against the bench that Tony was laying on.

“Be patient, hun. She’ll get to it,” Tony mused, patting him on the head, then having his hand swatted away.

“Okay, so this is Jane, roomie, basketball team, blah blah blah. She’s dating Bruce who’s…where’s Bruce?”

“Practice,” Jane replied.

“Aww, he has Fifth Lunch? And they’re practicing already? He’s on the wrestling team, but he’s a science nerd like Jane, so that’s how they got together.”

“Darcy!”

“It’s true and you know it.” Jane scoffed and looked away, crossing her arms over her chest. “So that’s Clint, who‘s in our first period. He’s on the tennis team. And even though he denies it, he makes those short-shorts look sexy.”

“Gurl, shut up.”

“You have very attractive thighs. You should be proud.” Clint rolled his eyes and went back to making origami cranes out of his old homework assignments. “Oh yeah, and he has a crush on Natasha over here.” The redhead looked up at Darcy with a glare that would make a pit bull run with its tail between its legs. “She’s on the track team.”

“Why does that frighten me?” Loki muttered.

“That’s a normal reaction. So this is Steve, ROTC guy. And that’s Tony. I’ll…let him explain their ‘relationship’ situation.”

“Pepper is my wife, Steve is my gay lover, and Peter, Pepper’s boyfriend, is our adopted son,” Tony said, pointing to the girl with red-orange hair who had his head in her lap, then Steve, then the boy with dark brown hair on the steps below them.

“Wait, what? Hold on a second! You can’t just adopt someone without asking them first!” Peter yelled.

“Hate to break it to you, Pete, but that’s usually how it works.”

“Don’t call me Pete,” the boy grumbled.

“Is that everybody?” Darcy asked. “I think that’s everybody. So, you remember all that, Loki?”

“Jane is your roommate, on the basketball team, and a science nerd, which is how she met her boyfriend Bruce, who is on the wrestling team. Clint is on the tennis team and looks good in short-shorts because he has attractive thighs, and he has a crush on Natasha, who is on the track team.

“That’s Tony, who is married to Pepper, whose boyfriend is Peter, who is the adopted son of Tony and Steve, but he denies it. And Steve is Tony’s gay lover and the ROTC rifle team commander.

“And you’re Darcy and you play softball because you need to take your anger out on things. You weren’t allowed to play on the volleyball team because you kept hitting people in the face,” Loki said, pointing to each person. “Did I miss anyone?” He heard a slow clapping, and when he looked at the source, he saw that Tony was fully sitting up and had taken off his sunglasses.

“Well done. I’m impressed.”

“I agree. I like the way he worded it. His sentences flowed together quite nicely,” Jane said.

“Come sit by me,” Darcy said as she sat down on the top step a few feet away from Peter. Loki lifted his messenger bag off his shoulder and set it on the ground before joining her, crossing his legs at the ankles and leaning back on his hands.

“So Loki, you transferred from Jotunheim, right?” Clint asked, earning a glare from Darcy. “What?”

“Yes, I did.”

“How’d you manage to get into Asgard?” Clint pointedly ignored Darcy this time.

“Well, my dad wanted my brothers and me to go to better schools so we could have more opportunities than he did when he was younger. Although I hadn‘t expected so many people…but it is a nice school.”

“Psh, it’s total crap. The damn place looks like a prison,” Peter muttered.

“Well I think it’s nice.”

“That still doesn’t answer how you got in here. Just asking,” Clint said with a shrug.

“No, it’s fine. Let’s see, how do I word this--?”

“Your family suddenly acquired a large sum of money through unknown methods,” Tony spoke.

“Um…in a sense.”

“Oooooh, that was you! I heard about that,” Steve said.

“Does everyone know about it…?”

“It was pretty big news,” Tony said.

“Really?” Loki replied, his expression one of slight panic.

“Does your family sell a marijuana crop or something?” Darcy asked.

“Haha, no. Nothing like that.” 

“Oh.” She almost sounded disappointed.

Loki mentally cringed at the expression on the girl’s face. He didn’t like seeing other people upset, especially girls, and even worse when it was his fault. He wracked his brain to try and come up with something else to talk about, and hopefully he would be able to improve Darcy’s mood a little bit.

“So uh…do y’all know--”

“Pft, you said ‘y’all,’” Darcy teased.

“Um…yes.” He shifted his eyes to the rest of the group to see what their reactions were, but a few of them didn’t seem to be paying attention. He cleared his throat and scratched the side of his nose. “Do any of you know a girl named Sigyn?” Using so many words felt foreign on his tongue.

“She’s a bitch, stay away from her.”

“Oh. She seemed nice.”

“Don’t fall for it. She just wants to get in your pants,” Clint said.

“You found that out the hard way, didn’t you Clint? Or would that be shorts, in your case?” Tony asked, dodging a wad of paper aimed at his head.

“She sits next to me in History, and I can tell she has a crush on me because she asked for my number and something about a ‘face book.’”

“You told her no, right?” Darcy asked with a hint of worry in her tone.

“Of course. I’m gay, so I had to.”

“Yes! You sure pick the good ones, Darc,” Tony said doing a fist pump.

“Oh my God! You’re, like, the gay best friend I never had,” Darcy squealed.

“Hey, what about me?”

“Psh, you’re kidding right?” She asked, looking at the male with raised eyebrows.

“Oh, and there’s someone else. Balder Odinson. I met him before school this morning in the parking lot,” Loki said.

“Eh, he’s alright…for a jock,” Darcy said flippantly.

“But aren’t y’all--you all…jocks?”

“No no no no no no no. Football players are jocks. Everyone else is cool. Balder’s on JV, but he’s tolerable. Unlike his brother.”

“Ah. Yes. His brother.”

“So I take it you know Thor.”

“We’ve met.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, based on the school. It is true the school was designed by a dude who designed prisons. So if it ever caught fire somewhere it wouldn’t burn to the ground because it was all cement. The only time there was a fire when I was there was when someone stuck a pencil in the air conditioning vents. Nothing too fancy. And it was very ventilated. Cold during the winter, hot during the summer.  
> Tony’s character is based on my friend Daniel. He was kind of the leader of our group and he always wore sunglasses and would fall asleep in random places. And our group was a huge family and we all had different roles. I was the family cat. We were always accusing each other of kidnapping people. I dunno.  
> And before anyone asks, the means in which Loki’s family acquired all the money in order to afford tuition to attend the new schools will NOT be mentioned. I am the only one who knows bwahahahaha~ But go ahead and use your imaginations. It has nothing to do with drugs or anything illegal, so get that out of your brains.  
> And hey, I just found out that one of my readers is a former Bowie student (if only for a short time), so they know some of the stuff I’m talking about.


End file.
